I Got Them Back
by Yanderu-tan
Summary: I paused in my tracks to the familiar, confident voice calling my name. No... Please not today. I sighed. "What is it Lee?" I turned around to be faced with the green jumpsuit wearing, bushy-browed boy. — A requested Sakura and Lee story. No Naruto spoilers what so ever.


Okay so I wrote this because my boyfriend requested it and I was like okaaaaaay. Anyways, I wrote this in about thirty minutes and I have to admit that it's not all that great, but my boyfriend seemed to enjoy it so here. I guess. (Maybe it was because the way I read it to him?) This isn't like my usual work and yeah. As usual, please don't mind any errors I've made that I didn't catch.

* * *

I Got Them Back

* * *

The day started off with my usual routine of leaving the house to go training with Naruto and Sasuke. I took my time to get to our training spot though. It was currently Spring and the sky was clear, no cloud in site. The smell of flowers filled the air.

"Sakura-chan!"

I paused in my tracks to the familiar, confident voice calling my name. _No... Please not today. _I sighed. "What is it Lee?" I turned around to be faced with the green jumpsuit wearing, bushy-browed boy.

"Sakura," he stepped closer to me and grabbed my hand and kissed it. "The day is as beautiful as you."

His pickup lines are usually corny and usually I'd be revolted, but this time was different. I felt a blush form on my face as he stared into my eyes.

"Sakura Haruno, please go to the Sakura Festival with me tonight," he got down on one knee, still holding onto my right hand.

I was hesitant at first but I accepted his offer.

Lee excitedly kicked into the air and ran off with great speed.

The next couple hours were a complete blur to me. Did I even go train with Naruto and Sasuke? The next moment I remember is that I'm in my room, putting on a light pink kimono and tying my semi-short hair into a high, short ponytail. I walked down the stairs and double checked myself in the mirror before stepping out. "Alright mom, I'm going now!"

"Have fun dear!" She called from the living room.

I opened the door to find Lee in a pair of straight jeans and dark green hoodie. He actually looked really cute in clothing other than a jumpsuit and leg warmers.

He grabbed my hand. "It seems like every time we meet, you become more and more beautiful... Come on let's go." He smiled at me, but not one of those creepy smiles.

_What's up with Lee?_

We walked through Konoha. There were concession stands everywhere and a bunch of games to play. The sound of talking and laughter surrounded us. Konoha was brightly lit with festive lanterns. Lee held my hand as we roamed around, eating good food and playing games. I really wanted this pink fighter fish but both Lee and I couldn't seem to win it. This date turned out to be one of the best dates I've ever had and the others didn't seem to say anything about us being together. Hours went by as I grew tired from all the fun we were having. Lee bought me a cool drink and we hung out on a bridge.

"Hey, Lee," I took a sip from my drink.

"Yeah Sakura?" He looked at me.

"Thank you... For all of this." I fidgeted with my drink. "I had a lot of fun today."

"I'm glad you did," he chuckled.

"Hey, Lee..."

"Hm?"

"I really like your eyebrows." I blushed and covered my face. _I said it._

There was a moment of silence. I nervously drank my drink.

"I took them from Gaara." He confessed with a monotone voice.

I suddenly spat out my drink all over his face. "What?!"

"Gaara doesn't have eyebrows."

"Excuse me?!"

Suddenly a bright explosion lit up the night sky. Explosions of red, blue, green, and so many other colors appeared in different shapes and sizes.

Lee turned to me with a hazed look on his face. He closed his eyes and leaned in with his lips puckered, coming closer waiting to feel my lips against his.

I felt my body lean in as well. But suddenly I could see myself going for it. I was out of my body and I felt terrified. The night was perfect but was that kiss going to be the right decision? "Stop! Don't ruin it!" I screamed at myself as Lee and I were inches away. Everything seemed so slow. "Don't do it!" Then our lips met as another firework lit up the sky, censoring our kiss. I shrieked a bloody cry and suddenly I felt myself go back into my body. I sat up in a cold sweat. _It was all just a dream. It was all just a dream. _I wiped my forehead and then I threw myself back into my bed to try to fall back to sleep.

"What's wrong, dear?" Lee's voice vibrated in my ear. I felt shivers go down my spine. I turned around. Lee's face was maybe less than five inches from mine.

"L-Lee, your eyebrows!" I screamed.

"What?" He got up and looked at himself in the mirror. He let out a girly scream like in a horror movie. "Where did they go?!"

"I don't know!"

There was a tap on my window. I opened up the blinds. Gaara was standing on a platform of sand he had created. I looked closer to see that Gaara had Lee's eyebrows.

"I took them back." Garra said with his usual emotionless tone.

Both Lee and I screamed and I suddenly woke up again in the same condition I was in before but this time there was no Lee and no Gaara. I tried to slow down my breathing. _It's all just a dream!_


End file.
